


Porcelana

by NiGhT_BuN



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Chack, Character Death, Dolls, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rai is a dick, Romance, Self-Harm, Violence, mmaybe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhT_BuN/pseuds/NiGhT_BuN
Summary: Jack se da cuenta de que está en peligro y que necesita la ayuda de una persona para deshacerse de este problema, o tal vez el que está en problemas sea otra persona...Chase se da cuenta de que el nuevo Wu no es lo que parece.// Odio hacer resúmenes, ugh





	1. Problema

Jack se encontraba en su sótano reconstruyendo unos robots que los monjes habían destruido en su pelea más reciente. Un cansado suspiro escapó de su boca mientras se alejaba del robot un poco frustrado. Miró a sus magulladas manos, aún tenían moretones bastante feos que no se irían por dias. Levantó el brazo para mirar a sus vendas, la sangre había dejado de salir hace un buen rato.

"Estupidos monjes... ¿No pueden tener piedad de mí por lo menos un dia?" Bostezo para mirar al reloj que tenia por alli. Eran las 3:00 am. "¡Demonios! ¡¿Tan tarde es?!" Limpio sus manos y su sudor rápidamente para ir a la cocina. Sacando una Pizza del refrigerador, colocándola en el microondas. "Viejo, necesito un baño" Dicho esto, entro al baño y se sacó la ropa.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de una marca que tenía en el costado, la marca era como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza que todo eso estaba de un color morado se sorprendió un poco hasta recordar la pelea de los monjes "Me pregunto qué hace ese Wu... Hombre, espero que no sea nada malo, o que pueda matarme, porque esta cosa es muy fea" Jack se estiró un poco antes de entrar a la ducha. Ahora se preocuparia en su higiene y su Cena. _Y posiblemente un postre._

 

**-1 dia despues -**

 

 Aunque jack había despertado un poco mas cansado de lo normal, no le hizo mucho caso a lo que pasaba en su cuerpo. Simplemente se levantó de la cama, fue a desayunar algo y lavarse los dientes, para así, poder regresar a sus robots.

Jack miró a su costado de nuevo por quinta vez en el dia, algo se sentía extraño y una gota de sudor frío cayó de su rostro en pánico. "¡Esto no está bien, un wu no se supone que tarde tanto o que haga esto!" Miro a los lados preocupado. "¡Wuya! ¡Wuya! ¡¿Donde estas?! .

La bruja apareció en un momento con la misma cara enojada de siempre, gruñendo le pregunto que pasaba, a lo que jack apuntó a la marca, haciendo que wuya palideciera unos segundos antes de reírse, demasiado divertido.

Ella solo se alejo para desaparecer mientras le decía que no se preocupara, El wu no causaria dolor. 

El se quedo allí, con una mirada preocupada ante las palabras de wuya, juraba que esa marca hizo que su piel fuera más dura y brillante. Miró a uno de los muchos libros que tenía antes de acercarse y buscar lo que podría ser ese Wu. 

Todo lo que leía no tenía sentido, nada se acercaba a lo que el tenia. Tal vez es un Shen Gong Wu nuevo, pensó jack intentando calmarse. Pero...¿Y que si ese Wu era malvado y terminaba matandole? Los wus no deberían hacer eso, por lo menos no de esa forma, pensó el. 

Luego de haberse leído todo el libro sin encontrar nada, gimió resignado. No podría preguntar a los monjes, a wuya menos, ella se volvería a reír de él. 

 

¡Tal vez podría preguntar a chase!

 

Una gran sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, antes de colocarse su gabardina y su heli-bot. Aunque. No fue capaz de dar mas de dos pasos antes de caer al piso golpeándose la cara con fuerza. Por un momento juro que su espalda era más dura, al igual que sus piernas que habían negado a moverse.

Jadeo sorprendido, volvio a levantarse y correr a la salida tan rapido como podia.


	2. Porcelana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asi que... intento mejorar en mi escritura. Realmente espero que esto funcione y no lo abandone ;;; ahh

Jack se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudadela de chase caminando lentamente, eran de esas pocas veces donde jack simplemente estaba callado y tranquilo. Aunque realmente por dentro estaba maldiciendo de todas las formas e idiomas que conocía.

A los lados habíaN unos muchos ojos brillantes. Que gruñía y se acercaban lentamente. Jack había empezado a sudar del pánico. Para ser interrumpido por la voz enojada de chase. "Spicer. Creo que he dicho bastantes veces que no me agrada tu presencia"

"¡Hey! ¡Chase! Se que has dicho que no querías verme, pero necesito tu ayuda par--" Chilló ante la presencia detrás de el. "Te doy 5 segundos para irte antes de que mis guerreros te destrocen" Gruño chase levantando su puño para dar la orden. Haciendo que jack riera nerviosamente mientras se acercaba ignorando lo que él decía.

"Veras chase, creo que acabo de descubrir un nuevo Wu" Una ceja curiosa apareció en la cara del guerrero. No impresionado. Pero le dejo continuar de todas formas, si ese Wu era nuevo, quién era él para negarse a escuchar las estupideces de spicer. El chico sonrió presumidamente antes de continuar de hablar. "Creo que encontré Un wu que es capaz de congelar lentamente a la gente, o por lo menos hacer la piel como--"

"Porcelana." Corto Chase mirando fijamente a jack. "Desde el primer momento que entraste aquí, mis guerreros no querían acercarse a ti, debía ser por algo." El señor de la guerra se estaba acercando lentamente a spicer. Hasta estar a unos metros de el. 

"Un nuevo wu." Un silencio reino en el lugar. "Un nuevo wu que parecer ser capaz de matar al afectado" Sentenció chase sin apartar la mirada. "¿Quien es el que lo ha usado en ti?"  Jack juraba que la mirada de Chase podría matar a cualquier persona. "Bueno... Ya sabes, Los estupidos monjes me ganaron en una pelea como siempre y entonces utilizaron el nuevo Wu en mi. Fue como... un rayo que me dio en el costado, no fue muy doloroso ni nada. Pero luego parecía que mi piel cambió un poco."

 

Chase movió la mano sujetando su barbilla. "Sin duda un Wu interesante, demasido interesante." "No merece estar en manos de los monjes" Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "Spicer. No me agradas, pero sin duda quiero ver los efectos de este Shen Gong Wu. Asi que necesito que te quedes en mi ciudadela solo por esta noche."

 

El chico parecía sorprendido. Sus ojos se iluminaron antes de intentar abrazar a chase. El cual se movio rapidamente para esquivar al chico.

"No sabemos si es contagioso. Pero si mis guerreros no se acercan, yo menos." Chase se dio la vuelta antes de desaparecer en las sombras. 

Jack grito de la emoción antes de darse cuenta de algo "¡Hey! ¡¿Donde voy a dormir?!" 

 

...

 

Chase miraba a jack desde las sombras, en el momento que sus leones se acercaron a él temerosos a guiarle a su habitación. Tan pronto el entro todos ellos desaparecieron. 

La habitación era grande y brillante. Jack se acercó a la cama y pasó la mano lentamente. "Seda" Murmuró entre una sonrisa. Todos los adornados del lugar parecían extremadamente caros.  Se quitó la gabardina antes de colocarla en una mesita, miro a su costado por última vez en el dia.

La piel se veía mas brillante y las venas y marcas no eran visibles. Algo le decía que no pasara la mano por alli, asi que no lo hizo. Solo lo ignoro y se acostó en la suave cama.

No duro mucho antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAAssSSS


	3. Teorías.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

No era un chico que tuviera pesadillas cada día de su vida, pero incluso en ese momento se estaba preguntando, por que diablos habían muñecas de porcelana a sus lados. Cada una de ellas era más aterradoras que las anteriores, esas grandes sonrisas y ojos que brillaban como si tuvieran un alma, junto a la blanca que le hacía recordar a la suya.

El chico pelirrojo se levantó lentamente al escuchar a chase hablarle. ~~Gracias Dios.~~

La cara de chase era todo menos paciencia. "Prefiero cuando tienes la cara de poker..." Se quejó sentándose en la cama frotándose los ojos. Demonios, su costado se sentía mucho más duro que antes. Jack no tenía en cuenta lo que el mayor miraba hasta que giró un poco la cabeza para casi caer de la cama.

 

Está ahora tenía adornos de porcelana , haciéndola parecer incluso más cara de lo que ya era, aunque los colores brillantes desaparecieron, ahora solo eran blanco y un dorado platón. Jack había empezado a entrar en pánico, haciendo que el otro suspirara pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "Tal vez esa es la razón por la que nadie quiere tocarte" A los segundos chase había lanzado un cambio de ropa para Jack. "Apresúrate y ten cuidado de lo que tocas, no quiero que todo este lugar sea de _porcelana_ " El señor de la guerra realmente parecía estar pensando en las consecuencias de ese wu.

 

...

 

Jack era bastante rápido a la hora de cambiarse. Había corrido tan -rápido- como sus piernas podían, lo que significa que simplemente fue a pasos grandes y cansados. 

Al final se había encontrado a chase en esa sala de entrenamientos "Has tardado demasiado, spicer. Creo que especifique que deberías estar aquí hace 10 minutos" El mencionado se quejo bostezando.

"Sin embargo. Parece que si logras encontrar una forma de controlar eso puede que seas capaz de pelear a distancia. No es algo de lo que deberías de estar orgulloso. Pero necesito comprobar si solo está allí para matarte." Jack palideció más de lo que esperaba cuando chase se coloco en posicion de pelea. 

  
"Entiendo que tengas curiosidad, pero no creo ser capaz de--" Jack había gritado como una niña mientras se cubría la cara con los brazos. Pudo ver un puño acercarse a su cara hasta que este se detuvo de golpe. Chase estaba como un gato al cual le estas tocando el estómago. Literalmente él estaba manteniendo el aire que podía mientras veía ese pedazo de porcelana apuntarle como si fuera el arma mas mortal que hubiera visto. "Al menos funciona como un buen bloqueo" Jack mirada entre sus brazos. "Te odio, ¿sabes? Por un momento pensé que iba a morir."

 

"De todas formas no pensaba en tocarte" Respondió alejándose. "Intenta golpearme con eso, no debería ser tan malo" Y tenía razón. No había sido tan malo hasta que parecía que cualquier cosa que estuviera a un metro de jack estuviera destrozada o cortado en muchos pedazos.

La armadura de chase apenas tenía algunos cortes, nada grave, pero eran incómodos de mirar. "Es bueno. Pero sigue siendo bastante absurdo." Jack levantó una ceja. "Eso es--Estás _bromeando_ conmigo?" Chase sonrió de esa forma que parecía tan oscura, pero sincera de algún modo. "Tal vez."

Spicer paso su mano por su cabello lentamente. "Hombre, No tengo ni idea de como sentirme con esto. Ni siquiera se como diablos esas cosas están atacando a todo lo que se mueva". Se miraron un momento, chase negó mirando a la nada. "Mientras dormías estuve investigando sobre este Shen gong wu. Y no encontre absolutamente nada sobre él, ninguno parece estar al nivel de este. Sin duda los monjes no merecen uno como ese, utilizandolo sin saber si verdadero poder, podría ser un arma de doble filo. Infecta lentamente pero a la vez te deja interactuar con ella. A lo que, te pido que no tengas miedo si un dia dejas de moverte completamente." Jack había hecho una mueca ante la parte final.

"Umh. Pero si es lo que creo que es... Supongo que fue el Wu de algún bromista o cuanto menos que esta hecho especialmente para dañar al que fuese tocado por este." "O puede que el wu transforme al afectado en lo que más se parezca. Tengo solo esas dos teorías por ahora."

Jack suspiro un poco aliviado "Bueno, coincidimos en algo. Pense en algun momento en eso, pero sonaba tan tonto.."

" _Spicer_." Este había sentido un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante ser interrumpido repentinamente.

"Toda esta situación es completamente absurda. Me parece estupido que estés como una muñeca de porcelana, cambiando todo lo que tocas" "Pero sobre todo. Me hace enojar pensar que los monjes están haciendo mal uso de los Wus."

 

Ya has dicho eso, pensó jack. Pero veía el punto de Chase, si ellos seguían jugando con eso, podrían ser como una abeja que poliniza. Era la mejor comparación que podía sacar en ese momento. Uno empieza y luego todo se va a la mierda.  Sonrió internamente por la idea de Raimundo apuntando a omi y luego ese cabeza de queso se transformara en eso. O que tuviera la cara hecha de porcelana como una muñeca monja. Muy fea.

 

"Puedes irte. Si no vuelves a casa empezaría a ser sospechoso lo que ocurre aquí." 

Ambos estaban de acuerdo de nuevo, si alguien se enteraba de esto, si los monjes se enteraban de esto. ¿ _Qué pasaría si alguno de ellos utilizara eso en Chase_?. El aura era oscura en la habitación, ambos tenían ese pensamiento. Si ocurría todo habría terminado de una manera tan patética.

"Saca tus propias conclusiones en tu hogar, spicer. Por ahora no quiero verte" Sentenció para caminar y desaparecer entre las sombras de esa gran puerta.

 

 ...

 

El pálido chico no fue capaz de dormir, solo miro a la ventana de su habitación. Todo parecía tan calmado.

Habia estado esperando la llamada de sus padres para preguntarle como estaba o por si recordaban por un segundo que tenían un hijo. Pero esa llamada jamas llego. No importaba cuantas veces mirara a su teléfono o las veces que intentaba no llorar. 

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.

 

Mirando a los primeros rayos de Luz, se decidió en prepararse el desayuno y reconstruir sus robots. Y mejorar la nueva ropa que chase le había dado. Gracias a esta no habia convertido su telefono celular, su cama ni sus robots en porcelana. Diablos sí ocurría estaría tan enojado que juraba romperlos.

Cada segundo era tan lento, últimamente el tiempo parecía no correr. Simplemente se quedaba allí, como un muñeco. Jack era conocido por poder estar quieto por horas y parecer un muerto, pero joder. Ahora sí parecía estar muerto.

Incluso sus jack-bots habían pensado que estaba muerto. Hasta que movió la cabeza, haciendo que estos simplemente se dieran la vuelta y se fueran.

Eran unos momentos de soledad donde recordar a su abuela le hacía ser un poco feliz. Si ella estuviera aqui podrian hacer planes malvados sin que ella crea que está loco como sus padres. Sus padres.  Algo en él hacía que un dolor punzante apareciera en su costado. Pero no le importaba. Jack estaba mucho más enojado con sus padres como para que eso le molestara. 

"Maldita sea, emociones." Gritó golpeandose la cabeza en la mesa donde se encontraba. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que incluso pensé en ellos?" Se cuestionó mientras se sobaba la frente. Ese sería un moretón muy difícil de explicar.


	4. Una mala pelea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se me apago la computadora a la mitad, so. Tengo ganas de suicidarme.

Jack maldecía mientras golpeaba la mesa donde se encontraba su robot favorito. Había cometido un pequeño error que hizo que se hiciera de porcelana.

"¡Me siento como la maldita Elsa! Dios si me estas escuchando espero que te enteres de que no voy a cantar en una puta montaña!" Se quejó pasándose las manos por la cara. "Donde esta mi Anna? Oh espera, era ese robot. Que divertido." Bufó antes de sentarse mirando sus planos. "Que pasaria si toco algo que ya es de porcelana?" Una pregunta estupida, como la persona que lo había hecho.

Jack pasó un momento sin saber que hacer, frustrando demasiado. No puedo trabajar de esta forma, pensó. 

 

Terminó levantándose para caminar al comedor y preparar una pizza.

"Dios te ruego que al menos pueda comer" Pidió rezando sarcásticamente. 

No había logrado darle un solo bocado a su comida cuando la alarma de Wu empezó a sonar. El miro antes de quejarse en voz alta y vestirse adecuadamente. Colocó su heli-bot y sus gafas antes de dirigirse al lugar de la pelea.

Siendo Jack, el no se esperaba para nada ver un combate de Raimundo y Chase. Tal vez ambos no se llevaban muy bien y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos en la pelea... aunque era más que obvio quien estaba perdiendo, seguía siendo bastante divertido ver al monje esforzándose demasiado para al final caer y que la batalla hubiese terminado con Chase intentando tomar el Wu.

Raimundo era una perra que no aceptaba la derrota.

El gran guerrero reconoció el Wu y con curiosidad. Lo observo para darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba buscando.  "Joven monje, es mejor que me des ese Wu. Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias de hacer trampa" Extendió la mano esperando lo mas que podia, solo para que Raimundo riera sarcásticamente. 

"¿Rai? No se supone que deberias de darle el wu? Cuestiono omi apareciendo entre ambos. "Debería hacerlo, Omi. He ganado limpiamente." Gruño chase cruzándose de brazos. "Si así serán las cosas... entonces iré a tu templo. Y hablaré con Fung. Para que reciban un castigo." El guerrero se dio la vuelta caminando para al fin poder irse.

Por unos momentos, Chase fue capaz de escuchar a Raimundo activando el Wu, dándose la vuelta de golpe al ver un rayo, sería mentira decir que Chase se congeló una pequeña fracción de segundo, para luego moverse. Sujetando el brazo de raimundo con fuerza, haciendo que el rayo diera en Jack.

"Chase, Hijo de Puta--" Fue lo único que logró salir de su boca, golpeandose con un árbol por el impacto.

 

Omi había sido el primero en correr a ayudar a Jack, siendo sujetado del cuello de la camisa por nada más que Chase. "¡Es mejor que nadie lo toque! ¡Raimundo, estás muerto!" Chase estaba enojado. Si eso aceleró lo que fuera que le pasara a Jack. o si era capaz de afectar a todos a la redonda. sería un final absurdo. El no estaba listo para desaparecer de esa forma tan absurda.  Omi se mantuvo retorciendo sobre los brazos del contrario. Pero parecía entender a lo que se refería, le gustara o no, no podía ayudar. "¡Necesitamos ayudarlo! Raimundo no debio hacer eso!"

Chase había soltado a omi con cuidado, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, acercándose a Jack y sujetandole de la gabardina. "Sea contagioso o no. No me importa." Sujeto al muchacho del cuello, acunandolo en sus brazos.

Tal vez los monjes no podían notarlo, pero el sentia una presion creciendo en la palma de su mano. "No puedo morir, pero sería interesante estar congelado el resto de mi vida" Miro a los monjes. "Pero por ahora, necesitamos encontrar una forma de hacer que el Wu tenga el efecto inverso."

 

 ...

 

Fung era todo menos Feliz, castigando a los monjes con castigos severos y que posiblemente les harán recapacitar sobre sus acciones. Y dojo... Bueno... no tenía buenos recuerdos con Chase.

"Lamento el comportamiento de los muchachos. Investigare todo lo que pueda al igual que ellos para encontrar una solución a este problema." En estos momentos se encontraba solo Chase escuchando. Ya que Jack fue enviado a la ciudadela de Chase para ser curado.

"Tus monjes _casi_ matan a Spicer." "Sabes que no me preocupo por el, pero ese Wu, ciertamente es muy peligroso, sobre todo estando en las manos de un monje que no controla lo que hace" Chase se había cruzado de brazos. "Puede que vuelva al portador una persona que busca su propio beneficio. Fung asentía con las palabras del Señor de la guerra, él tenía razón. 

"Tu _mano_. ¿Que vas a hacer?" Preguntó el Maestro Fung mientras bebía una taza de té. 

"No lo se, pero de alguna manera encontraré una forma de arreglarlo. Incluso si debo recurrir a Bean" Ambos se miraron serios.

" _Nadie merece morir sin merecerlo_ " Dijo Fung con simpleza. Observando su taza de té. Chase tenía una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en su cara. "Ni siquiera Spicer. Me cueste admitirlo o no" Dicho esto, ambos se dieron la vuelta y cada uno tomó su camino.

Chase sabía que esto posiblemente no tendría solución. Pero debía intentar.

 

Tenía que hacerlo por **él**.

 Tenía que hacerlo por _Jack_.

 

Él tenía que hacerlo por _ambos._


	5. Sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he estado un poco (muy) ocupada, así que no puedo dar capítulos muy largos ni elaborados, pero juro que pronto volveré a estar tan activa como antes, sin más, espero que les guste este, es un poco corto.

El guerrero se encontraba mirando a un cuerpo pálido en la cama, desde su punto de vista este parecía muerto, si tan solo no moviera lentamente el pecho al respirar cualquier podría creerlo.

Llevaba una noche entera esperando a que despertara.

En todo ese tiempo Chase solo golpeo suave pero impacientemente con sus dedos en la cama, como si eso ayudara en algo, había jugado con su cabello e ignorado las alertas de Shen Gong Wu. Se sentía profundamente culpable por haber dejado a Jack en ese ataque, pero. Admitía que no quería saber lo que eso hacía en alguien inmortal, aunque al final había tocado a jack.

Miró un momento al muchacho antes de dirigir su mirada a su mano y sacarse el guante. Su mano se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal, le costaba un poco el movimiento de sus dedos, no era malo. Pero era incomodo. Sin duda ya estaba eliminando una de las opciones de lo que posiblemente era esto.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras dejaba descansar sus codos en un lado de la cama que Jack había usado antes. Sus ojos vagaron lento en el cuerpo. Para finalmente levantarse y alejarse de alli.

 

Chase caminaba tranquilamente entre sus salas, inspeccionando cada una de ellas. Hannibal o Wuya podrían aprovecharse de su situación y atacar en cualquier momento, no debía de estar tan perdido en Jack, si quería que **ambos** estuvieran bien tenía que olvidar que lo estaba cuidando.

 

Hasta que la realidad le golpeó.

 

Los señores Spicer... ¿Estarían preguntando donde estaba su hijo? ¿Incluso recordaban que tenían un hijo del cual cuidar? _ ~~(lmao no)~~_ Posiblemente no, con todo el tiempo que llevaba con Jack raramente lo vio con sus padres o hablando de ellos, fue bastante rápido para el saber que ellos se preocupaban más por su dinero y carreras que por el pobre chico inseguro.

"Al final la única persona que compartía sus ideales era su abuela" Ser mortal sin duda era horrible, él se había acostumbrado ya a ver morir a tanta gente por la edad mientras el seguía alli. Él seguía esperando. Chase apretó los diente con fuerza golpeando una pared. "Estúpidos humanos, aferrándose a algo hasta que lo pierden."

 

Movió la cabeza al ver a uno de sus leones ronroneando con burla.

 

"No hace falta que me lo restriegues en la cara cuando todos ustedes ya lo saben" Gruño para ir y sentarse en su trono.( _Idk,no recuerdo que era, srry_ )

Su pierna se mecía incómoda en su lugar, golpeó fuertemente a su lugar, sintiéndose tan impotente al solo mirar sin hacer nada. De todas formas en algún momento terminaría como el, no era algo que deseaba.

 

Tan rápido como pudo se levanto y regreso a la habitación frustrandose cada minuto y segundo que pasaba. Algo le hacia un nudo en el estomago y en el pecho, conocía ese sentimiento tan profundo. Pero no esperaba para nada sentirlo por ese chico.

 

" _Spicer..._ " Su boca formo una línea de desagrado al nombre. "Que me estas haciendo..."

 


	6. Angustia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto, espero que esto sea suficiente, pienso continuar ya que al fin tengo tiempo libre.

Había sido la peor semana de toda su existencia. Chase lo pasó fatal, tenía el cabello enmarañado, junto a unas ojeras poco notables, su palma completa era blanca y era dolorosa al movimiento.

Por otro lado, era difícil saber qué parte de Jack era o no de porcelana, deseaba tocar para averiguarlo pero se regañaba a sí mismo. Fung no había encontrado nada según sus leones, los monjes habían atacado una vez en la ciudadela pero sus sirvientes habían hecho su trabajo, dejándole más tiempo para investigar a ese chico.

La maldita habitación ya era irreconocible, en toda la semana tuvo la suerte de presenciar como todo cambiaba lentamente, desde las sabanas hasta las paredes, dejando todo brillante y delicado, parecía que la cama se rompería con cualquier peso, el piso se veía inestable, ciertamente doloroso. El techo podría caerse por cualquier temblor causado por esos jóvenes.

 

Miró a su mano melancólicamente, moviendo los dedos lento y con cuidado, se escuchaban crujidos incómodos de ellos, haciéndole suspirar.

 

Su labio inferior tembló, tenía tantos sentimientos recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Quien lo diria? Chase Young asustado del poder de un Wu, cuando él mismo decía que eran innecesarios y débiles.

¿Qué diablos es este Wu? ¿Cuál era el maldito propósito para su creación?

Su meditación se volvió casi imposible, tan pronto lograba relajarse lo suficiente, un dolor le recorría el brazo hasta llegar al cuerpo entero, desconcentrandole por momentos, pero no importaba lo mucho que doliera, necesitaba pensar, tranquilizarse, hablar con si mismo sin que nadie le molestara.

En ese momento cuando lo lograba todo se volvía negro, pacífico, silencioso, perfecto para él, entonces todo empezaba a volverse blanco y arruinaba todo. Juraba que una luz le golpeaba directamente a los ojos, ya que siempre al abrirlos le dolían y había una comezón extraña en ellos.

 

...

 

Se dejó caer lentamente al pasto, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza, sintiéndose inútil. ¿Debería de pedirle ayuda a Bean? ¿Spicer despertara luego de todo esto?

 

Había sido su culpa después de todo, el se apartó del golpe, podía haber hecho algo mejor, hubiese logrado mover a spicer a tiempo, su cuerpo era frágil y la magia no corría por su cuerpo, pero, él era fuerte, inmortal y un experto. Pero demasiado orgulloso. Su subconsciente nunca se hubiera dejado golpear y verse débil frente a los monjes.

 

- _Maldita sea... no me había comportado como un cobarde por mucho tiempo..._ -Gruñó para sí mismo. -¿ _Debería de disculparme con Spicer? Si... Es que en algun momento despierta... seria lo mas sensato._

 

Y entonces miró a su mano, la marca se había extendido hasta su antebrazo, tal vez la sensación de angustia y culpa hacia mas rapido. Tenía sentido. Claro que lo tenía.

Eso significaba... Spicer posiblemente estaría bien, la mancha no se habría expandido si estaba en este estado, pero el estaba despierto, consciente y enojado.

 

Suspiró, sonriendo para sus adentros, levantándose y caminando hasta la habitacion donde habia dejado al muchacho.

 

Su mirada inexpresiva se mantuvo en todo el proceso de caminata, con los brazos en la espalda, tal y como debería ser, tal y como chase young debería actuar, tranquilo y sereno. 

Abrió la puerta lentamente, cruzando miradas con el chico que tenía al frente, se veía tan mal como el.

 

-C _hase_ \- Salió de la boca del muchacho, casi como un susurro mientras se quitaba las sabanas de encima y se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba el guerrero.

 

- _Spicer._ \- Respondió seco, pero sin una mirada tan dura. - _Lo siento por hacerte pasar por esto._ \- Dijo inclinándose un poco ante el muchacho, escuchando un jadeo de sorpresa. 

- _Fue mi culpa dejar que te lastimaran... ciertamente tu-- No me importas. Pero me preocupa lo que está ocurriendo._ \- Se excusó quitándose el guante mostrando su marca. Observó como esos ojos rojos se abrieron aún más de lo que él creía, si. Jack estaba a punto de gritar. Al diablo a sus disculpas si lo hacía. Lo lanzaría a un barranco tan pronto ocurriera.

 

Pero no lo hizo.

 

- _Spicer_ \- Gruñó. - _Te... ruego... que te quedes aquí en mi ciudadela hasta que encontremos la forma de revertir este wu, pero por ahora me gustaría contarte una teoría de cómo ralentizarlo y me encantaria que me escucharas. Sin gritos._ \- Levantó la mirada encontrándose al chico con una mueca al sentirse ofendido. - _Puedes ir a por tus cosas, tendrías el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo, serás bienvenido en todo momento, y si prefieres alejarte, lo aceptaré, pero no prometo ayudarte._

 

Un silencio recorrió la habitación completa, y jack tuvo que romperla con una carcajada que sorprendió a chase.

- _¿Donde esta el chase que conozco?_ -Se burló, por un segundo las mejillas del contrario se calentaron, pero regresó rápidamente a su actitud normal. -Está intentando no matarte en este instante.

 

- _Oh chase, eso es adorable de tu par--_

- _Spicer_.-

- _De acuerdo_.- Respondió sacudiendose por todos lados y con los ojos brillando absurdamente. - _Iré por mis cosas tan pronto me sienta mejor! No puedo esperar!_

- _Yo tampoco_.- Comentó sarcástico, saliendo de la habitación para no escuchar más los gritos emocionados de Jack.

 

- _Hormonas_. -Hablo para mi mismo, alejándose lentamente hasta su trono.

 

- _Eres un guerrero de 1500 años, no un monje de 13. Respira..._ -Chase se regañó a sí mismo, golpeando nuevamente su lugar, destrozando inclusive peor lo que sus sirvientes habían arreglado.

- _Solo debo ir por mi sopa y todo volverá a la normalidad. Lo hará. Debería hacerlo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He perdido la chispa, pero todo empezará a tener sentido de nuevo! Lo siento si en algún punto no entienden nada, pero he olvidado cómo escribir una historia  
> Intento mantener las personalidades originales, pero se me complica un poco, lo siento de nuevo si los personajes se ven un OOC de repente, intentaré que eso no pase mas seguido!  
> omg, casi 2 am
> 
> Adiós ;ss


	7. Teorias acertadas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

Los guerreros de Chase habían colocado las cosas de jack en su nueva habitación, al igual que ahora tenía una sala especial para continuar sus robots, tarea difícil para el chico y bueno, al final no se le había permitido salir, así que si, los tigres hicieron todo el trabajo por el.

El joven miraba a los lados, admiraba absolutamente todo en la ciudadela, todo en su habitación era caro a sus ojos además de que los colores que habían sido escogidos le encantaban, los colores negros y rojos le hacían sentirse en casa... ¿Algun dia podria volver a casa sin lastimar a alguien? . Jack Miró a sus manos, recordando por un momento las de chase, él lo protegió. Y termino teniendo el mismo destino que él. Era imposible no sentirse culpable de algo que sabías que era tu culpa, chase no merecía esto, No debió levantarse ese dia y mucho menos hacerle caso a esa maldita alarma. 

Pero... Ya no se sentía como antes... El dolor del costado había disminuido considerablemente. Con curiosidad levantó parte de su camiseta, jadeando al ver su piel como antes. 

  


Tal vez la marca se movió a otro sitio?

  


Estuvo unos 10 minutos mirándose el cuerpo entero sin encontrar ninguna marca, el alivio le recorrió el cuerpo, hasta que miro al suelo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al notar la forma en la que la porcelana se expandía lentamente, como si se tratara de hielo.

Contuvo el aliento levantando sus manos hacia su cara, frotándose la sien.

"Entonce el Wu trabaja de otra forma..." Se dijo a sí mismo, pasándose la mano a la barbilla y mirando al techo. "¿Tal vez un wu que pase parte del daño a las siguientes personas que lo toquen? No suena tan descabellado ahora que lo digo en voz alta... Deberá de acelerarse al tener emociones fuertes, si si. Podría ser divertido para la persona que la creó--"

"Entonces si coincidimos en algunas cosas Spicer." Él chico gritó saltando unos cuantos centímetros en el aire

"¡¿Cha-Chase?! " Gritó sujetando el pecho para calmarse. "Hombre, ¡Pe-Pensé que estarías ocupado! No quería sacar ninguna teoría sin ti, sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar contigo aunque realmente nunca me hagas caso ademas de que tus respuestas hacia todo son realmente interesantes, aunque a veces pareces no entender absolutamente nada de lo que te digo , E-ese no es el punto verás chase yo, creo que entiendo un poco más el Wu, posiblemente este sea capaz de--"

" _Paso a paso_ Spicer." Regañó exasperado haciendo que jack cerrara la boca de golpe, para sonreír nerviosamente. "Bueno chase, como te he dicho creo que tengo una teoria de como funciona el Wu! " Jack sonrió colocando su palma en su pecho, mostrándose orgulloso.

"Ah. Si, Fung también encontró una y nos pidió que fuéramos a verlo lo más pronto posible. Espero que todas tus cosas estén colocadas ya, porque nos vamos."

"Oh por favor, ¿no nos transportará hacia allí verdad...?" Entrecerró los ojos, encorvandose y rogando que no. "¿A menos de que quieras que tu helipac se arruine a mitad del camino y posiblemente mueras por la caída..? " Razonó levantando una ceja.

"Bien, bien, veo tu punto.." Bufó exageradamente. "Entonces sujétate a mi, sera rapido."

Jack le miró por un momento, acercando su mano hasta la armadura de este, dudando. "¿Crees que este bien tocarte?" Chase cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo una mueca de enojo. "Entonces toma mi mano, esa parte ya está afectada de todas formas"

El guerrero observó como jack abría la boca, y sus ojos brillaban sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. "¿Pu-puedo?" "Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión, gusano." Jack chilló tomando con fuerza la mano de chase. " _Cierra los ojos._ " A lo Jack obedeció sintiéndose terriblemente mareado a los segundos, alejándose de él, apunto de vomitar.

Chase camino al frente de él, ignorando a Jack, mientras esté respiraba empezando a seguirlo a pasos lentos. "Se que estas burlandote de mi" "¿Se nota tanto? Respondió chase con un tono gracioso, aun sin mirarle, siguiendo su recorrido como si nada. "Bueno, esperaba algún ¡ _Buen trabajo por soportarlo jack_! O un, ¡ _Qué bien que no te has desmayado_!" A lo cual Chase se dio la vuelta, mirándole de arriba a abajo. "Oh jack. Estoy a punto de cortarte el cuello, asi que callate la boca" Chase se dio la vuelta, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, tomando la mano de Jack para saltar el muro y llegar al fin en el templo.

  


"Te has tomado tu tiempo Young" Habló el anciano con las manos en la espalda. "Parece que has logrado regresa la marca hasta tu muñeca, sorprendente" Fung caminó examinando a los dos hombres.  

"Los monjes están fuera, asi que podemos hablar de esto dentro y con más privacidad, me asegure que encontrar un lugar donde el joven Jack pueda sentarse sin causar ningún destrozo" "H-hey!" Gritó Jack, callándose al sentir la mirada de Chase en su espalda. "Como decía." Siguió mientras caminaban hasta la sala preparada, sentándose todos en en suelo y jack en un cojín extraño. "Kimiko y Clay me han ayudado en cuanto a descubrir parte del Wu, descubrimos que está hecho específicamente para causar daño. Pero sin duda no la muerte." A lo cual se escuchó un suspiro aliviado de parte de Jack.

"El efecto del Wu se dirige a una persona. Y las que le tocan terminan recibiendo la mayor parte del daño. Parecía especialmente creada para la destrucción de los seres queridos de la persona, encerrandolos a todos y tan pronto eso ocurriera la persona afectada recibe el daño terminando en el mismo estado que todos los demás"

"E-espera significa que todos a mi alrededor terminaran como Chase o--"

Chase suspiró, uniendo sus palmas. "No spicer, significa que recibiré todo daño del Wu mientras sigas vivo. En el momento que yo me congele o lo que sea, significa que tu pasaras por lo mismo que yo. ¿Sí? Significa que nadie gana, todos terminan afectados al final"

Fung sudó frío por un momento, mirando al techo "Y parece que afecta también al que usa el wu, por lo cual Kimiko llegó a una extraña conclusión de que era utilizado para parejas. Tal vez como los exs como ella dice, una forma de lastimar a esa persona, haciéndole sentir culpable y acelerando peligrosamente el daño del Wu... Haciendo que la persona que usaba el Wu... empezará a perder parte de su conciencia para usarla simplemente por gusto y no necesidad"

"Eso explicaría la segunda vez que Raimundo la utilizo..." Chase murmuró mientras Fung asentía lentamente.

"El proceso sin duda es capaz de parar si la persona deja esos sentimientos de miedo y culpa, aunque aún no sabemos qué es lo que realmente lo que lo ralentiza tanto... la capacidad mental de la persona o su fuerza emocional" Los dedos de fung golpeaban la madera del suelo lentamente. "Young, necesito que estés tranquilo, ya que tu fuerza empezara a disminuir lentamente... sabes lo que eso puede... causar... no?"

"Bean" Dijo. Como si la palabra quemara en su boca. "Chase Young, tomate un descanso. Ven aquí cada vez que puedas y lo más importante, no te separes mucho de Jack. Hay una conexión muy importante entre ambos y es mejor no arriesgarse a acelerarlo. Por ejemplo, si el esta en una punta de tu ciudadela y tu en el otro, eso es malo." Intenten estar por lo menos unos 100 metros de distancia, es solo una sugerencia, supongo que pueden estar más lejos"

"No me he separado demasiado de él, me asegure de que estuviera seguro de algún ataque en la semana, supongo que te haré caso y experimentar por mi mismo"

" _Ten cuidado_ " Fung se levantó. "Ese cojín es un regalo para ti Jack, utilízalo bien."

  


**-3 días después.-**

  


"Deja de mirarme de esa forma Spicer. Si no quieres ser el siguiente alimento de mis-- Spicer." Frunció las cejas, pellizcandose el puente de la nariz con un suspiro disgustado. "¡Para de tratarlos como si fueran gatos domésticos!" Chase exclamó levantándose de su trono tomando a Jack del cuello de la gabardina mirándole fijamente a los ojos. "¡Oh vamos! Ellos se acercaron a mi desde que me hice estos guantes, que por cierto son muy geniales, eh? Y miralos ¡Chase! Realmente les gusta las caricias. Chase miró tras de Jack, observando como sus guerreros parecían reírse de él. Entrecerrando los ojos para llevarse a Jack hasta su trono y sentandole ahí. Jack apenas tocaba el suelo, y se veia ridiculo en ese lugar. 

Chase caminó a los lados de él.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres _muy guapo_ cuando estas enojado?" Dijo Jack abrazando sus piernas, riendo.  "Por un demon-- No tengo tiempo para esto Spicer."


	8. Tiempo de caridad.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, era abrumador para el muchacho. Esperaba que hubiera por lo menos un poco de música o ronroneos, pero solo se encontró con ese silencio con el que juraba que podía escuchar su sangre circulado a través de su cuerpo. Además de que por una razón extraña había muñecas en una parte de la habitación, lo cual era aterrador en muchos muchos, muchos sentidos. ¡Esta era la habitación de un genio malvado, por el amor de dios!

Aún así, una sonrisa estúpida surco su rostro, fue absurdamente divertido pasar tiempo con su ídolo y sus guerreros, oh, ¡le había dejado sentarse en su trono, inclusive vivir con él! Tal vez que el Wu le hubiera golpeado no era tan malo, al contrario... el... estaba disfrutando todo lo que estaba obteniendo. Sin contar las pesadillas por supuesto. Todo parecía mejorar para Jack, lo admitiera en voz alta o no, quería que las cosas continuaran así.

"Solo quiero mostrarle a Chase que soy capaz de hacerlo sentir orgulloso..." Dijo Jack levantándose de la cama para poder salir de la habitación. "Si soy capaz de crear algo que mantenga ese poder dormido... ¡Chase podría dejarme al fin ser su aprendiz!" Caminó buscando la habitación donde estarian sus robots. Solo para que uno de los sirvientes lo parara repentinamente.

"Y-Yo... ¿Estoy demasiado lejos...? ¿o Chase está por allí?"Cuestionó retrocediendo lentamente, observando como este se acercaba para darle la vuelta y darle suaves empujones con su cabeza.

"¡Hey! Puedo caminar por mi mismo, para de hacer eso, ¿puedo por lo menos obtener un reproductor de música o una computadora?" El león ni siquiera le estaba haciendo caso. "¿Damas chinas...?... ¿Ajedrez? ¿Nada, en serio?" Gimió frustrado hasta estar de nuevo en la entrada de esa habitación.

"¿Puedo tener por lo menos un libro? Siento que voy a morirme en este lugar, ¡Por favor!." Suplicó con los ojos brillosos. Riendo en victoria al ver al león suspirar(?) y asentir antes de irse hacia donde debería estar la increíble biblioteca.

 

...

 

Jack sonrió orgulloso de haber ganado de nuevo en ajedrez contra todos los leones y tigres que había en su habitación, tal vez unos 6 o algo asi. El último parecía no creerlo antes de gruñir y alejarse sintiéndose humillado. "En sus caras, no soy tan inútil como aparento." Presumió recogiendo las piezas levantando su mirada hacia la puerta donde yacía un Chase Young apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando sin interés lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación. "¿Quieres jugar una partida conmigo o estás... ocupado?"

Chase cerró los ojos por un momento, como si no se hubiera esperado la proposición. "Creí que alguno de mis sirvientes te exigiera la revancha o algo asi, pero casi todos fueron patéticos contra ti." Jack sonrió dándole suaves palmadas a la cama para que Chase formará parte del juego. Él le miró bajando la vista al suelo para suspirar. "De acuerdo enano, pero te advierto que no he hecho esto por mucho tiempo" 

"Bueno, yo tampoco realmente, me estaba aburriendo en este lugar y ellos no me dejaban llegar hasta donde quería" Su mano se movió hasta la pieza, aprovechando para pensar en sus siguientes movimientos."

Observaba de reojo las facciones de chase, desde su mano en su barbilla, hasta su ojos mirando a todo el tablero tranquilamente incluso parecía tan serio como cuando hacía planes o miraba a esos complicados mapas, inconscientemente empezaba a sonreír. Podría acostumbrarse a esto... Por ahora era el unico que podria mirar a Chase lucir tan... bien.. Como... como siempre. 

La partida desde el punto de vista de los sirvientes era aburrida, ambos tomándose demasiado tiempo en mover su siguiente pieza, por lo menos su líder no estaría de mal humor por un rato y agradecieron internamente eso. Era cursi para algunos, el chico parecía estar a punto de explotar de felicidad.

Pero para los otros dos era una partida interesante, Jack se mordía el labio pensando cuidadosamente, chase estaba tan cerca de hacerlo perder incluso cuando le dijo que no había jugado por un tiempo... lo hacía tan natural. Con una sonrisa presumida decidió hacer su movimiento emocionando al ver los intensos ojos de Chase abrirse por un momento antes de sonreír engreidamente moviendo su pieza sobre las de Jack hasta llegar a su _\--_

"¡¿Pe-pero cómo?!" Exclamó el menor pasándose una mano por el cabello. "Era bastante obvio lo que estabas haciendo Spicer, no pienses que voy a caer en algo tan básico como eso."

Con una mano en el pecho, jadeo ofendido. "Eso no era básico en lo absoluto ¡nah ah! Y si me disculpas, iré al baño un momento para llorar por esta absurda perdida." 

Al momento de salir golpeando la puerta como si fuera su peor enemigo, Chase respiro profundamente, pasándose la palma de la mano por la cara. "No tengo tiempo para estos juegos..." Sus sirvientes ronronearon llamando su atención tenían esas caras de saber algo.

"Ninguno de ustedes se atreva a hacer algo sin mi permiso" Amenazó cerrando la mano en un puño. A lo cual ninguno pareció preocuparse, es más, salieron de la habitación para dar privacidad. "Ese chico es una mala influencia para ustedes... y para mi"

 

Cuando Jack volvió a la habitación se sorprendió al mirar que el único que estaba ahí era Chase, levantó una ceja al sentarse en la cama. "Te ves cansado... me fui por unos cinco minutos ¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó abrazandolo, chillando en su interior cuando Chase no le apartó. "Siempre tengo esta cara Spicer, el único problema es que tengo que pasar demasiado tiempo contigo, además. Debo seguir las indicaciones de Fung, no más peleas para mi por un tiempo. Estoy frustrado."

El joven se separo del abrazo sintiéndose culpable por Chase. "Lo sient _o--_ " "No fue tu culpa realmente." Replicó apretando las sabanas. "La meditación no es lo suficiente eficaz como para que el tiempo pase tan rápido como deseo, tus... tu... presencia mejora un poco las cosas pero aun asi eres molesto." Jack parecía pensar su respuesta, indeciso de si era capaz de realmente ayudar.

"Bueno, Chase, siempre podemos intentar cosas nuevas para que el tiempo pase más rápido." 

La respiración del inmortal paró en seco. _¿Algún día te tomaras la molestia de pensar el sentido en las que suenan tus palabras?_ Pensó aturdido. Young se levantó de la cama, sorprendiendo a jack. "¿Dije algo malo..?" Murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa, tan típica de el. "No. No haz dicho nada malo. Cambiate, la cena deberá ser servida pronto."

 

"Es-Espera, ¡¿Tan tarde es?!" "Bastante, tu.. juego me distrajo un poco." Respondió sin ganas, mirando de reojo al Chico que sonreía orgulloso, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, suspirando al darse la vuelta a dirección a el. "Esta será tu única oportunidad." Mientras extendía los brazos y cerraba los ojos tratando de ignorar el grito completamente femenino de Jack.

"Oh chase, ¡Esto significa mucho para mi! Encontrare mas cosas para que podamos divertirnos y olvidar este problema" _Lo estoy tocando. Lo estoy tocando.  ¡Me está tocando! ¡Estoy dandole un abrazo real a Chase Young! ¡Y no estoy siendo alimento para sus tigres! ¡Por dios, su armadura es más dura desde el pecho! ¿Esto se consideraría muy gay?_

"Ahora. Tomate un baño, por favor. Y ve al comedor, te espero en 30 minutos."

"¡Si chase!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad lo que quiero es que los personajes realmente se conozcan (Bueno, conocer no, ¿querer? ¿¿soportar??) Hasta que al fin sean capaces de formar una relación real.  
> Quiero que interactuen antes, ya es muy clique las historias donde Jack se da cuenta de que nadie le quiere y se va, y cuando vuelve es el más badass del barrio y con eso Chase se dIGNA en fijarse de la existencia de Jack. Lmao. No.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Lo estoy haciendo... bien?


	9. Será un secreto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El descanso ha terminado.

"A veces me pregunto si es estupido a propósito o nacio asi" Dijo Chase terminando su comida, colocando su palma en su mejilla izquierda. "Sinceramente, ¿Hablando de Jack?" Miró a su plato. "La única persona capaz de sacarme de quicio y seguir vivo. Estupido pero suertudo. Podría tener potencial si dejara de ser tan... malditamente infantil y quejumbroso." Chase suspiro acariciando a uno de sus tigres, el cual había informado que Jack estaba ocupado por asuntos familiares.

"Spicer es... Patético en las peleas, patético en ser malvado No, no,  _Horrible._  Pero también es Inteligente, increíblemente inteligente y de buenos contactos... Bastante entrado en deportes humanos... ¿Incluso él sería capaz de mostrar todo su potencial?" El tigre asintió escuchando atentamente a su maestro. "La única persona capaz de tardar tanto para venir a una cena." Gimió frustrado, cerrando los ojos ante las risas de sus sirvientes para al fin levantarse e ir a la habitación del muchacho solo escuchando a este dar excusas.

"Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo Chase mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. "Acabas de tardar todo este tiempo solo por que... tenias una llamada con la familia...? Cuando podrías... olvidalo. Solo sigue con lo tuyo" Se cruzó de brazos. Jack se encogió en su lugar, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, mi prima... Megan vendrá a pasar unos cuantos dias en mi casa mientras sus padres ya sabes, están fuera y esa basura." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, mientras movía los pies esperando una respuesta. "Ah, la niña que ayudó a los monjes, si. No puedes estar en casa y no quiero pasar tiempo con más familia tuya, pero incluso esa niña parece tener más potencial que tu." Finalizado sonriendo internamente ante las quejas de Jack.

"¡En mi defensa, cualquiera sabe como activar un wu!". Exclamó pisoteando en su lugar. "Claro. Spicer. Claro. Pero por lo que queda de tiempo mientras tu... prima.. llega. Tendré que encontrar una habitación para su estadía. Si Spicer. No pienso dejar que vayas a casa solo." Se dio la vuelta escuchando un jadeo. "Y no. Te repito que no pienso pasar tiempo con ustedes, no en la misma habitación, _tengo suficiente con uno, dos serán mi muerte_." Bajo la voz poco a poco, rogando que no preguntara el final.

"Supongo que ella no se meterá en tantos problemas como yo... solo que ella es un poco... exigente." Comentó con un dedo al aire, retrocediendo ante la mirada de chase. "Todos sus caprichos infantiles serán cumplidos al pie de la letra por mis sirvientes, si te sirve de consuelo." Chase se cruzó de brazos, para escuchar todo lo que jack diría tan pronto su teléfono celular empezó a sonar. El muchacho gritó por la sorpresa, haciendo malabares con su teléfono antes de responder completamente nervioso por la mirada acusatoria de Chase.

A los 5 minutos el guerrero bajo la cabeza, la conversación era estúpida junto con toda esa familia en general. La tal Megan estaría en casa de los Spicer en unas cuantas horas, no era suficiente tiempo para pensar y acostumbrarse a la llegada de otro ser tan molesto.

Cerró los ojos tan pronto la llamada terminó, había un aire incómodo alrededor de toda la habitación. El chico escondió sus manos en la espalda, esperando que el guerrero empezará la conversacion o diera su opinión, pero simplemente lo vio irse. Posiblemente chase lo mataría luego de todo esto. Se congeló en su lugar al ver a Chase asomándose por la puerta gruñendo. 

 _Centrate Jack. Estás lastimando a Chase. Solo son unos días, Megan se irá tan pronto te des cuenta_.

Siguió a Chase desde lejos, la habitación estaba un poco alejada de ambos, el lugar era lo suficientemente grande y bonito para que ella estuviera feliz. Solo basto que chase aplaudiera para que sus sirvientes entraron cambiando todo para ser agradable para un menor. Colores asquerosamente brillantes y alegres. ¿Cómo sabía los colores que a su prima le gustaban? ¿Tal vez solo estaba suponiendo lo que le gustaría a una niña? El trabajo fue lo suficientemente rápido, juguetes, ropa, una cama llena de almohadas y juguetes. Y algunos juegos de té. _Oh el maldito té_.

"Eso sería todo." Sus guerreros desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos completamente solos. "No sabia que tenias una idea de cómo vive una niña como Megan" Comentó sentándose en la cama. _Demasiado cómoda._   "He vivido lo suficiente como para no saberlo Spicer. Los gustos de colores se han mantenido por bastante tiempo, los juguetes siempre seran los mismos, la ropa deberia ser todo lo contrario a ti por lo visto. No fue un proceso tan difícil." Chase explicó manteniendo su semblante serio. 

"Eres tan genial."

 "Solo cállate la boca, y sujétate de mi, nos vamos"

 

 Había sido una hora infernal, ambos en la sala. Con jack terriblemente nervioso, hablando sobre sus siguientes inventos y formas de robarle los wus a los monjes y chase escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que él decía. Estaba viendo una mejora en el.

"Tienes un potencial escondido. ¿Lo sabías?" Eso llamó la atención de Jack, se encontraban dentro de la casa de los Spicer, esperando por Megan.  "Y-yo?" Balbuceo con los ojos grandes. " Si, tu. Tu estadía en mi hogar podría ser lo que necesitas para dejar de ser una completa basura." Jack miraba desconcertado, sin entender las intenciones del guerrero. Chase frunció el ceño a esa reacción. "¿No entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo, verdad? Patético." Suspiró. "Spicer."  _Me arrepentire de esto._  "Se mi aprendiz." La boca de jack cayó, parecía estar sosteniendo las lágrimas.

"Y-Yo--"

La abrupta entrada de Megan lo había hecho chillar. Arruinando su momento. "Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, gusano." Gruñó acercándose a la niña. Agachándose a su altura. "Soy Chase Young, un placer conocerte." Levantó una ceja al ver ningún parecido entre ambos, ella tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio. Parecía demasiado amable, pero si era parte de la familia Spicer, sería terca tal vez más molesta que Spicer. _Esto es una tortura_. "Un placer conocerte, ¿Tu eres el novio de Jack?". Chase entrecerró los ojos, con una mueca. Jack se había acercado cubriendole la boca a Megan. "¡No le escuches! No sabe de lo que está hablando." 

"Tus nuevos guantes son _feos ¿_ Desde cuando te cubres las manos completamente _?_."

"Tu nuevo moño es horrible."

"Hueles mal"

"Enana"

"Fenómeno"

"Niña Mimada"

Se levantó volviendo a su pose de siempre. Ignorando el tema y la pelea de ambos hasta que Jack soltó un grito de dolor. Bajo la mirada hacia la niña que le jalaba de la pierna. _Fuerte_. "Por favor, ¡Llévame! Estoy cansada!." Levantó una ceja. Caminando hacia la salida.

Perdiendo el equilibrio ante el peso repentino en su espalda. Algo había sujetado su cabello con la suficiente fuerza como para romperle la espalda. _Terca._ Esa pequeña bola de carne se movió hasta terminar en acurrucandose en su pecho, aferrándose a él. Intentó alejarla de él, fallando en sus intentos, _maldita sea,_  niños mimados. Con un suspiro resignado la dejo estar en sus brazos. "Parece que vamos a llevarnos bien, Señor Chase."

"¿ _Señor?_ ". Miró hacia Jack, que parecía haberse desmayado hace un rato. "Los odio."

 

 

_**-Al dia siguiente-** _

 

El desayuno fue abrumadoramente tranquilo. Nadie peleando ni gritando, era el paraíso. Y era el día perfecto para enseñarle a Spicer cómo controlar ese poder.

Megan observaba sentada junto con unos dulces como Chase se colocaba detrás de su primo, colocando sus brazos en la pose correcta, pocas veces le veía sin esa cantidad de ropa negra, solo unos pantalones negros y su típica camiseta. El otro hombre solo tenía unos pantalones negros, suponiendo que se quitó la armadura entera, eso debería quedar. Era una actividad demasiado divertida de ver, incluso si Jack usaba esos feos guantes todo el tiempo. Ella recordaba que solo había visto a los monjes unas cuantas veces, extrañaba a dojo. Un sonido de cristales le hizo soltar su taza de té sus ojos brillaban en asombro, sea lo que fuera eso, brillaba de una forma hermosa. Ignoro realmente a Chase, que estaba en el suelo, limpiándose el corte que tenía en el pecho. Jack parecía terriblemente culpable por no controlarse.

"¡Lo siento chase, aun no puedo controlarlo!" Gritó acercándose a él. "Tranquilizate Spicer, te enseñare como hacerlo. No moriré por algo hecho por ti." Se levantó como si nada, colocandose en posicion de pelea, aterrorizando a jack.

En todo el proceso ella observaba lo que ocurría aprovechando para jugar con los sirvientes de chase que hacían todo lo que ella pedía. La nariz de jack estaba destrozada, goteando sangre por una de las patadas de chase, había sido increíble tal y como jack le había contado que era él, por supuesto no coincidían en cuanto a admiración, ella tenia un codigo moral golpeando a Xiaolin. Pero sin duda no le sorprendió en lo absoluto que Jack no había golpeado cuerpo a cuerpo en ningún momento a Chase.

El era firme, lo suficiente como para no caer por todo lo que su primo causaba. Sus movimientos eran perfectos. Era una chica, ¿podrías culparla de decir eso de un tipo tan guapo? No. No podías.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Spicer. Has mejorado bastante en esquivar, pero necesitas esforzarte más en el ataque." Dijo Chase acercándose a un casi inconsciente jack. "Mi guerreros se aseguraran de curarte y llevarte a tu habitacion, asi que no los molestes." Megan jadeo al ver a sus nuevos amigos levantarse e irse para llevarse a Jack. Le miró fijamente, sintiéndose enojada por la abrupta desaparición de todos, teniendo que quedarse con el. Si estaba atrapada en este lugar por lo menos obtendría lo que quisiera. ¿De que le había hablado Jack...?"

"¿Señor Chase, podría enseñarme su forma de dragón?" Pregunto batiendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

" _¿Dragon?_ No se que te ha contado Spicer, pero no hago eso por juegos." Gruñó alejándose rápidamente, no quería que tocara su cabello de nuevo. "¡Por favor, sera rapido!" Suplicó

" _No._ "

 

_**-4 días después-** _

 

 

"'¿Puedes creerlo chase? Llevamos dos semanas juntos." Se sentó a su lado, observando a Megan en esa bola de hámster. Había dejado de ser tan molesta luego de que Chase intentara matarla.

"En realidad es una, sin contar que estuviste en casi coma por una semana." Respondió Chase intentando meditar. "¿Los monjes aún no han enviado informacion, cierto?"

"Nah, simplemente he hablado con Kimiko. Ella quiere asegurarse de que siga vivo mientras estoy por aquí" Chase paró de meditar, cayendo suavemente junto a jack. "Bueno. ¿Y qué tal con las pesadillas? No te he escuchado gritar estos días." Jack apartó la mirada. "¿Lo escuchaste? Qué vergüenza... Pe-pero si, las pesadillas siguen ahí y se sienten demasiado reales para mi gusto. Cuando cierro los ojos todo está tan calmado y luego... solo estan mirandome y susurrando cosas, es aterrador."

"Supongo que estamos teniendo las mismas pesadillas. No te sorprendas, no es extraño si tomamos en cuenta que ahora estamos conectados de alguna forma." Jack parecía estupefacto. "¿Lo viste...? ¿No son aterradores? ¡Siempre hay tanta sangre!" Exclamó empezando a morderse las uñas. "Spicer. He visto suficiente sangre como para que no me afecte. Y si, tan estúpido como suena, alguna que otra noche me he despertado cuando se acercan demasiado. Y la marca siempre regresa a su tamaño normal luego de eso."

"Ha avanzado un poco de todas formas ¿No? Ahora está en tu antebrazo." Chase asintió. "Para ser dos semanas, avanza demasiado lento. Estás haciendo bien manteniendo tus emociones positivas." Jack miró a la mano de chase, mordiéndose el labio. "¿No te preocupa que Bean se entere? Quiero decir Wuya sabe de esto. Podrían llevarme a algún lugar o lastimar a mi familia y hacerme sentir como una mierda."

"Confío en que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo _Jack_. No olvides que ambos estamos en esto, se que les importa lo que está pasando ahora mismo." La cara de jack se contrajo en tristeza. "Pero que si intentan saber como esto avanza, utilizaran todo para lastimarte, ¿Como podre mantener todo esto?" Chase miró a la distancia, parecía estar pensando. "Será fácil, Spicer. Tu personalidad asustadiza no ayudará en hacerles saber lo que pasa, y si es necesario coserte la boca lo haré."

"...Tiene que haber otra forma... Tal vez podamos--" "No importa, se que lo harás bien. Así que Jack, Por favor." Se tomaron de la manos, Chase le cubrió la boca a jack. "No importa lo que suceda. No importa si me hacen daño, o si te hacen daño. Prométeme que nunca hablaras de lo que en realidad está pasando. Nadie más en el grupo Heylin puede saberlo." Jack cerró los ojos, alejando unos centímetros las manos de chase. 

"Lo prometo. _¿Será un secreto?_  ¡Esto es realmente emocionante! Esto podría cambiar por completo mi posición de Heylin, ¡La tuya! No puedo creer que realmente esté trabajando contigo, que tu-- ¡Que tu confies en mi!" Sus lágrimas empezaron a arruinar su maquillaje, se sentía tan feliz. "Eres mi aprendiz ¿Que tipo de maestro no confía en su aprendiz? Si quieras traicionarme lo hubieras hecho hace tanto tiempo." Limpió las lágrimas del chico, que intentaba parar. "Jamas te traicionara, tal vez antes lo hubiera hecho pero... supongo que es parte de crecer tomarse las cosas más en serio." Chase sonrió un poco, colocando su mano en la barbilla de Jack.

"Aun así tu presencia sigue siendo molesta."

"¡No me importa!" Gritó abrazandole con fuerza, tomando a Chase desprevenido, segundos después suspiró rodando los ojos. "No te acostumbres a los abrazos, gusano."

"Demasiado tarde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdo que el chase de los primeros 3 ?? caps era realmente OOC. Pasará un tiempo antes de que estos aprendan a quererse uwu. Mientras tanto tengo que decir que cuando eso pase no esperen un desarrollo muy feliz, lmao.
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos.
> 
> Pd:Hay una referencia escondida, ¿Alguien la noto?


	10. Acurrucados.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se que dije que el descanso había terminado pero... hablando realmente... he estado un tiempo... fuera.   
> No me sentía lo suficientemente bien como para hablar con gente o interactuar en mis redes sociales, solo queria el tiempo para pensar y aclarar mis ideas, lo siento.
> 
>  
> 
> Por cierto el fluff empieza aqui al igual que parte del Angst puesto en las etiquetas  
> son casi las 4 am  
> por favor alguien noteme(?)

" _¡Lo siento!_ " retumbaba constantemente en la cabeza de Chase, con sólo unas cuantas horas luego de que la familia de Jack hubiera aparecido repentinamente por Megan, fue perturbador en un punto. Por supuesto no pudo importarle menos la plática familiar que ocurrió, el simplemente pensaba en cómo diablos sabían que vivía en ese lugar. Hasta que reconoció esa sonrisa culpable de Jack.

Chase deseaba _golpearlo_ tan fuerte en la cara.

Pero prefirió cubrirse la cara, disgustado para luego ignorarlo, fueron solo unas horas, pero escuchaba aun a Jack golpeando la puerta y disculpándose como un perdedor.

 

"No tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas." murmuró dejando que la puerta se abriera, atrapando al chico que se tenía apoyado contra esta. "¡Chaaseeeee! ¡No pensé que te molestaría tanto!" Se excuso aferrándose a él. "Debiste decir, mis sirvientes pudieron haberlos atacado o algo peor, idiota" Respondió Chase soltándole repentinamente y ocultando una mueca al golpe de la cara del chico contra el suelo.

 

"Oaawwww, entiendo, entiendo." Intentó levantarse, tensándose al sentir un peso sobre su espalda. "Entiendo, estás un poco molesto." Jack chilló cuando la presión se hizo más fuerte. "Owww, owww, oww, ¿Muy enojado?" "¿Tú que crees? Serás castigado por esto." Jack se quejó abrumado por la respuesta, solo había sido una visita rápida, por el amor de dios.

"Revelaste mi información, los trajiste directamente hasta aquí, me hiciste soportar a una niña, tengo que soportarte. Escúchame gusano, si alguien más viene aquí que tenga que ver conmigo estás muerto, seas mi aprendiz o no. No puedes revelar cosas así de la nada, tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas.?”

“Tampoco es para tanto... quiero decir, es mi familia, en algún momento sabrían de este lugar sí o sí. Aunque supongo que obviamente sabían, pero no creían que era real ya que pensaban que estaba en alguna etapa o algo así. Me- me refiero, vamos Chase, no me mires de esa forma, me hace sentir culpable.” Balbuceo al final uniendo sus dedos índices una y otra vez.

Bajó la cabeza escuchando un profundo gruñido desde la garganta de Chase que le envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. “De acuerdo. Lo estaba olvidado por un momento.” Jack sonrió sintiendo la victoria en sus venas. “Aun así, hacer eso no evitara tu castigo. Ayudaras a mis sirvientes a cuanto a la limpieza y mantenimiento de la ciudadela por unos días, los entrenamientos duraran más tiempo y tu comida chatarra se te será prohibida por el tiempo que el castigo duré.” Jack jadeo horrorizado en la última parte, podrían quitarle todo menos eso. “¿Qué tipo de _monstruo_ horrible eres tú Chase Young?”

“No soy un monstruo.” Dijo Chase dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar por el pasillo. “Por otro lado, no era necesario que me hablaras de tu familia, Wuya me conto bastante la relación que tienen, tus problemas y gustos. Ella no era tan inservible como parecía. Se muy bien de los problemas emociones que tuviste cuando empezaste con las peleas, tuve bastante tiempo para observarte.”

“Espera, ¿Tú-- Tú me estabas espiando?” El cuerpo de Jack se sacude recordando muchas de las cosas que había hecho y que posiblemente Chase había visto. Momentos realmente vergonzosos. Su cara comenzó a tornarse de rosa y luego de un rosa muy potente, la caminata paro unos momentos para un Jack terriblemente avergonzado.

Por otro lado, Chase miraba embelesado al chico que tenia al frente, sin duda sabia capar su atención. “No te preocupes por cosas sin sentido, vi lo que tenia que ver e ignoré lo que no era importante. No me interesaba en lo mínimo mirarte en ropa interior--“

“¡Literalmente me has visto en ropa interior en persona y casi desnudo! No olvides la vez que me llamaste en medio de una ducha. ¡Fue una experiencia muy mala!” Chase levantó una ceja indiferente ante ese recuerdo.  “Sin duda tus elecciones de ropa interior siguen siendo infantiles y coloridas” Jack retrocedió, tropezando en el proceso. “¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Es mi cuerpo y decido que poner en él!”

El guerrero suspiro cansado por la conversación sin sentido que estaban teniendo. “Spicer. Creo que estamos a mano en eso, creo que me has visto en ropa interior cuando dominaste el mundo por un tiempo, que fue sorprendente y patético al mismo tiempo” Extendió su mano levantando al muchacho, tomándose su tiempo. “Supongo que tienes razón... No puedo creer que acabamos de tener una conversación sobre esto, mucho menos que la siguieras.”

“Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, si viviremos juntos deberemos tener algunos temas de conversación de vez en cuando, me gusta el silencio, pero a ti te incomoda en cierto punto. No quiero hacerlo tedioso para ti.” Jack ensancho los ojos, sonriendo tímidamente por un segundo. Apretando la mano de Chase. “Sigue siendo una situación mala, ¿eh?” Comentó en voz baja, permitiéndose quitarle el guante a Chase que observaba apacible. “Lo es. Lo sería para cualquiera, pero al menos no tenemos el uno al otro para intentar resolver esto. No parece que muchos hayan tenido la misma suerte.”

Jack asintió pasando sus dedos sobre la palma de este, disfrutando tener ese derecho. Era lamentable que la tela de sus dedos le arruinara un poco el momento. “Es un Wu estúpido, siempre pensé que no existían los que fueran capaces de dañar tanto. Me hace sentir un poco mal sobre las parejas o personas que... bueno... quedaron transformadas en Porcelana. ¿Puedes incluso imaginarte como podrían verse luego de que la transformación se completara?” Sus ojos brillaron cuando su imaginación empezó a hacerse cargo del problema.

“Puedo imaginármelo.” Respondió mirando al techo. “Creo recordar haber visto a una persona bajo el efecto del Wu, pero no recuerdo del todo que paso, tal vez lo ignore y seguí mi camino sin prestarle mucha importancia, cualquiera podría confundirlo como una pieza de artesanía.” Sus recuerdos estaban confusos, era como un borrón exagerado que lo interrumpía. Incomodo, pero soportable. “¿Por que algo como esto seria creado? Quiero decir, se la razón, pero quien seria el idiota que aceptaría hacerlo.”

“Hay muchos idiotas en el mundo, creo que serias uno de ellos al cual si amenazaran lo suficiente lo haría temiendo por su vida.” Dijo sonriendo internamente ante la risa de Jack. “Tienes razón, como siempre. Podría hacer eso.” Jack finalmente dejo la mano de Chase, mientras seguían con su caminata interrumpida.

En algún momento empezaron a hablar de los proyectos robóticos de Jack y el entrenamiento que Chase le daría. Era emocionante a distintos niveles para ambos.  Jack intentaría ser el mejor aprendiz que Chase hubiese tenido, realmente quería ser mejor que Omi, esa maldita perra. De todas formas, el siempre parecía orgulloso cuando lograba darle un golpe y hacerle daño. Spicer se sentía completamente eufórico al pasar tiempo con su ídolo y ahora maestro. Había soñado con esto por tantos años.

No era la mejor situación sin duda alguna, pero los dioses escucharon su pedido y él creía que se cansaron de que lo hiciera tantas veces al día. Tenía el infierno asegurado.

 

 

 

**\--- Varias horas después. ---**

 

Tan pronto la noche llegó ambos fueron a la habitación de Jack para hablar y arreglarse algunas heridas causadas. Dormir tarde no era una opción para ninguno de ellos si quería aprovechar el día de mañana para seguir investigando. Chase se había quedado a dormir en ese lugar por voluntad propia, no era necesario, pero lo encontró como una buena opción. Esto sería un pequeño paso.

 

Ugh.

 

El primero en darse cuenta que estaba en una pesadilla fue sorprendentemente, Jack. El jadeo horrorizado al notar que todo era negro, sus pasos sonaban tan fuertes, como si fuera gigante. O alguien le colocara botas mucho mas grandes de las que estaba acostumbrado a usar. El sentimiento de estar cayendo y chocar contra algo frio le asusto aún más. ¿Que tipo de pesadilla fue esta? Tan pronto la idea apareció, desapareció tan pronto escucho una voz. Provenía de un rincón, como si se escondiera.

Todo estaba tan helado, tenso. Como si algo realmente malo estuviera ocurriendo. Y todo acabo de la nada. Una luz abrumadoramente blanca apareció cegándole momentáneamente, podía ver las sombras de la gente caminando, le llamo la atención la única que se encontraba quieta, era una mujer por lo que podía deducir. Tenia una posición donde parecía... triste, aferrándose el estómago de esa túnica o vestido que usaba, como si realmente le afectara lo que fuera a pasar.

Jack intentaba hablar o ayudar, pero simplemente la atravesó como si se tratara de un holograma. Todos se esparcieron tan pronto hizo eso, arrepintiéndose de perderse algo importante. Gritando ante la luz nuevamente. Cayó de espaldas al ver que estaba en una habitación enorme, las muñecas tenían forma, contorno y rasgos a diferencia de todo lo demás. La misma figura caminaba vagamente hacia una mesa, golpeándola con fuerza, el retrocedió instintivamente por si algo salía volando o ella se enojaba aún más.

El sonido era estático, insoportable. Solo cerró los ojos unos segundos escuchando unos gritos. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de estar en esta situación, ¿Chase no se daba cuenta de que estaba teniendo la peor pesadilla de su vida? En qué tipo de sueño piensas en esas cosas. Mierda. Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza al escuchar múltiples gritos agudos por todos lados, parecían estar sufriendo, sentía que algo se acercaba a el lentamente, como si buscaran ayuda. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer frenéticamente de sus ojos, sorprendiéndose al abrir los ojos al sentirse caer de nuevo, ese horrible sentimiento de caer que conocía tan bien, su estómago dio una vuelta extraña, su cabeza era pesada, su cuerpo intentaba procesar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y estaba fallando miserablemente en el intento de mantenerse consciente.

 

 

Y entonces, el cayo de la cama inhalando aire, tan fuerte como pudo, estaba sudando frio y temía de estar en un sueño dentro de un sueño y que algo le lastimara justo ahora.

Sus ojos revisaron la habitación hasta caer en Chase, que le observaba con la misma cara que él tenía, oh él estaba en el mundo real. Suponía. Su cabello cubría parte de su cara, como si hubiera hecho lo mismo que él al despertar. Jack empezó a reír nervioso, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. “Diablos, eso se sentía malditamente real.” Instantáneamente se arrepintió de hablar al volver a mirar a Chase, que se sentó en la cama. “¿Tu no... viste eso... ?” Jack susurró apuntando a Chase, nervioso. “Me gustaría decir que no, pero supongamos que vimos lo mismo. Pero ahora no podemos distraernos y hablar sobre sueños. Aún estamos en mitad de la noche y seria mejor hablar de ello mañana en la mañana. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Solo si prometes quedarte conmigo hasta que despierte.” Balbuceo levantándose del suelo temiendo que algo le arrastrara bajo la cama. Se sentó al lado contario de la cama, esperando una respuesta para poder al fin acostarse y olvidar que eso había pasado, aunque fueran unas cuantas horas más, el seria feliz con lo que sea, dios... Jack solo deseaba dormir plácidamente y tener una buena comida a la mañana siguiente, era una mierda aterradora y juraba por dios que si eso volvía a pasar el se cortaría las venas o algo, eso era tan real, como si el lo hubiera vivido y no visto como tercera persona.

La sonrisa de Jack creció a niveles insospechados al mirar disimuladamente a Chase suspirar y darse media vuelta, haciendo que el hiciera lo mismo, se miraron fijamente por un momento, pero Chase no parecía realmente no gustarle la idea, al contrario, incluso parecía estar intentando no sonreír y eso le hacía sentir algo en el estómago.

Chase bajó la mirada, sin decir nada, solo acostándose en la cama para al fin dormir en paz. Jack dudó por un momento si realmente él estaba aceptando o se iba a teletransportar de esa forma tan peculiar que él tenía. Su cuerpo cosquilleo de una forma divertida al escuchar un gruñido profundo por parte de Chase, que le tomo fuertemente del brazo para que durmiera realmente a su lado. Jack intentaba no llorar de lo especial que se sentía.

Sus brazos y piernas se enrollaron en este, manteniéndolo aprisionado en un abrazo de oso bastante cómodo para ambos. El cuerpo de Chase era caliente, tal y como el siempre había imaginado, era perfecto para abrazar. Sentía que era un milagro que no le hubiese apartado de un golpe o con un movimiento brusco.

 _Diablos._  pensó Jack. _Chase esta siendo realmente bueno conmigo y eso es, genial._  Él quería que esto continuara así... era cómodo dormir con alguien que fuera real, almohadas o robots no eran nada comparado a esto.

Chase también estaba disfrutando la sensación de dormir con alguien, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tuvo alguna interacción de esta forma, era... increíble. Jack tenía una piel fría, no hubiera esperado mucho realmente, desde su punto de vista el cuerpo de Jack se ajustaba muy bien con él suyo. Podía mirar mejor al cabello de Jack y disfrutar que era tan natural como él hubiera esperado, su cara era tranquila, increíblemente diferente a esas caras tan exageradas que siempre hacía y eran asquerosamente expresivas.

Logró estar en una posición cómoda de alguna manera, su mano acunaba a Jack, como si fueran una... pareja que había pasado una noche de... ¿películas? ¿A esto se referencian las estúpidas series humanas? No pensó que tendría tanta razón en que se sentía bien. Miro fijamente al techo, dormiría completamente recto esta noche, ¿eh?

 

El esperaba no despertar con la baba de Jack en su pecho. O esto de dormir juntos iría muy mal.

 

Y esperaba que Jack no lo odiara por los castigos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia, asi que.. no es tan buena, espero que, aun asi les guste ;;;
> 
> Mi tumblr: http://nightbun.tumblr.com/


End file.
